


Little Dancer

by sithtrash (trashfan2003)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Collared reader, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Innocent Reader, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfan2003/pseuds/sithtrash
Summary: Sold to the Hutts by your father you find yourself purchased by Kylo Ren of The First Order who's determined to bend you to his will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn fic. I tagged it as porn with plot but I'm not sure how much plot it really will contain.

Shivering you awoke to a heavy feeling in your head they’d drugged you again. Moving to pull the covers over yourself you groped around but couldn’t feel anything. Groaning you sat up feeling the cool air swirl around your body. When you finally opened your eyes you were struck with fear, this was not a room in your father’s home. Trying to stand you tripped over the chain attached to your collar. Before the panic set in you remembered, you father sold you to the Hutts. Breathing in and out you calmed yourself, you were just a dancing girl now. Finally finding your dirty scrap of blanket you curled into a small ball to cover as much of your body as you could and tried to return to sleep.

“She’s the only one for sale?” You heard a modulated voice that made your blood run cold, “No she’ll do just fine, just looks a little dirty. Don’t you usually bathe them before a sale?” The voice took form when it stepped under one of the overhead lights on the other side of the bars. “Looks underfed,” the hutt underling replied in a language you didn’t speak. “I’ll take her,” he said. You started to protest when your chain pulled was pulled tight forcing you against the bar of the cell, “Did you have something to say little one?”

“I didn’t choose to be here,” you said trying to keep tears out of your voice.

“I understand that’s the general nature of slavery,” the metallic voice replied, a leather clad glove stroked your cheek. “Would you rather I leave you in this den of slugs?” You shook your head, “That's what I thought.” The underling barked at but you stared at him dumbly, he pulled your chain roughly knocking your head against the bars.

“What do you want!” You yelled.

Your new owner had taken a step back and you took him in tall, clad in black and masked, “He said put your hands through the slot so he can bind them. Do you only speak basic?” Nodding shame blushed across your cheeks. “That’s not a selling point,” he replied flatly. 

“I didn’t realize a dancing girl needed to speak more than one language,” his head cocked studying you.

“Perhaps not in a dancing girl, but in a concubine? You will need to know several languages, can you read?” 

Again your head dipped low, “I can spell and read my name, I know my numbers. They don’t teach you much when you’re raised to be sold.” Tears now burned your eyes,“But I’m not a whore.”

“No,” he said holding out a hand a searing pain lit up the inside of your skull, “No you’re not. Not yet.” 

The statement made your heart sink low as panic shot up and down your spine. The underling jerked the chain again and you stuck your hands through the gap. A tight pair of magnetic binders were cinched painfully around your wrists. The ancient barred door swung open and the underling removed the binder from around your ankle. Yanking you forward the underling handed the chain to your new owner. “Follow me,” he said wrapping your chain around his wrist several times. Wrenching the chain forward he took off at a brisk pace that you could barely keep up with. The front hatch of Draro the Hutt’s den opened to brightly light cityscape barreling forward he pulled you ever onward and up the gangway of a black ship.

“Sit,” he commanded sharply motioning to one of the empty seats. Waiting a few moments he stared at you expectantly. “Buckle yourself in,” you looked at the straps not sure where they went. “Have you never flown before?” Shaking your head you bit back tears. Sighing he strapped you in tightly and headed to the cockpit unfurling your chain a little at a time until he could sit in the captain's chair. He wrapped the chain around a handle in the cockpit and started moving his hands over the controls. “We have a long voyage ahead, you should sleep.” The ship shuddered as it took off, you whimpered praying to the gods of your mother that you wouldn’t be blown up. You heard his sneer from the cockpit but soon blacked out.

Waking up you realized you were somewhere entirely different than the small ship. Stretching you felt a soft couch beneath you and a warm blanket wrapped around your body. “Good you’re awake. The droid will attend you.” Your head swiveled to the corner of the room where your owner stood. “Clean her up and put her in something suitable,” he said before turning and leaving the room with a hiss of the door.

“I am RA-11,” said a shiny black droid with silver accents, “ I will be attending you my lady.” 

“I am Y/N,” you said shakily staring at the insect like droid with uncertainty, “why do you call me your lady?”

“I address all humans as master or lady, do you prefer a different title?” Shaking your head you swept your eyes over the droid.

“Master Kylo wants you cleaned up, please follow me to the refresher my lady, I will draw you a bath.” Following him to the refresher you gasped, everything seemed so shiny and clean, “please remove your clothes my lady,” he eyed you, “I’m not sure they can be saved, you’re in tatters.”

 

Shame burning your face you stripped in front of the droid and he held your hand as you stepped into the steaming waters. It stung but your skin soon adjusted as you relaxed into the waters the droid washed your hair as you tried a few of the different soaps. When you were finished he held a towel for you. He led you back into the bedroom where he pulled out several layers of sheer and metallic clothing. “I’m expected to wear that?” You asked aghast.

“It is better than what you arrived in my lady,” the droid said with a sarcastic tone. You couldn’t really argue with him. Once dressed you felt a chill run down your spine when you looked in the mirror.

“Is everything black and silver with him?” You asked. Your chain looked dingy and smelled sharply metallic against your now clean skin.

“It does tend to be the colors he favors my lady,” he looked you over. “ I need to dress your hair and apply your make up my lady.” He motioned to a chair where you sat down, before you knew it he had you coiffed and made up. “I will summon Master Kylo,” he said before leaving you.

Staring at the dresser mirror you fought tears, you missed your mother and sisters but you hadn’t seen them in nearly two years. You father had sold you and your two older sisters to cover his gambling debts to the hutts. Sucking in a breath you tried to will yourself to be stronger.

“Come,” the modulated voice said angrily. Walking into the sitting room you held your head high. “You look much better,” he said he taking a seat near the coffee table. “What is your specialty?”

Staring at him you tried to fathom what he meant, “I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean.”

“Master,” he said flatly when you didn't speak again, he sighed, “any time you address me you will call me master. Now try again.”

“I'm sorry but I don’t know what you mean _master_ ,” you emphasized the word letting your disgust bleed through.

“What dances do you do little one?” He said sighing.

“They never taught me any. They just played music and I moved my body,” your lip trembled.

“Were you too stupid to learn?” 

“No one tried, they kept me locked in a cell!” You said loudly, “They only let me out if they had guests that wanted dancers. That thing barked at me until I danced, I didn’t know what they wanted!” He stood and grasped you by the arm pulling you across the room.

“Do not under any circumstance raise your voice to _me_ , do you understand?” He said anger spiking the modulated voice. He yanked your arm, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” you said fighting down your anger.

“Yes, what?” He growled.

“Yes, _master_ ,” you said angrily. 

“Do not test my patience. Since you are new to this I will do my best to keep my temper but another outburst like that and you will be punished,” he released your hand and picked up a data pad. “Now dance for me,” he said as music began playing.

“Yes, master,” you nearly growled out. You waited a few beats letting the music wash over you then you started moving, making up steps as you went soon you were twirling around the room making the sheer skirts flare out around you he let you go until you were panting. The music softened to a background noise. 

“Come here,” he said, you walked to him slowly one foot in front of the other as you’d seen the other dancing girls do when they walked towards a client. He tilted his head, “Sit,” he gestured to his lap. Sitting on the edge of his knee you perched tensely. “Not like that,” he said, “sit on me, straddle me.” Frowning you stood and faced him. Straddling him like he asked, he pushed you down hard against his legs and wrapped the chain around his hand several times pulling you towards his mask. “Your dancing is sublime,” his gloved hand caressed your mid drift raising goose-flesh. “It pleases me,” his hand caressed higher to the metal and fabric bra covering your breasts. “Remove this,” he said.

“I don’t know how, “ he pulled the chain bringing your face closer to the mask, “the droid put it on me,” he yanked the chain, “WHAT?” you shouted. Static came out of the modulator.

“I warned you,” he said pushing you back and off his lap. Crumpling in a heap on the floor you looked up as he towered over you. He half dragged you to the couch, “Stand,” he said angrily. Standing you squared your shoulders challenge clear in your eyes. Scoffing he sat on the couch and jerked you down, “Lay over my lap,” he’d already pulled you down so far that you had no choice but to obey. He pulled the sheer skirts up and over your rear.

“Wait, wait, wait no! What are you doing?’ You asked frantically trying to get out of his grip, his leather clad hand cracked loudly against your thigh.

“Do not make the mistake of fighting me little one,” his other hand pulled sharply against the chain connected to your collar jerking your head farther forward. He hooked his legs around yours holding you there. Again he hiked the skirts up exposing your rear covered in sheer panties, his hand caressed the curve of your bottom through the underwear before pulling it down exposing your cheeks. He squeezed them roughly then smoothed his hand over them. “You will count, you will receive 10 spankings for your misbehavior. If you lose count or fight me we will begin again at one, do you understand?” Trying to control your anger you didn’t reply, his hand smacked against your right cheek hard making the air leave your lungs. “Do you understand me?”

“Y-y-yes master,” you choked out, you were still fighting tears but they were coming you could feel it. He smacked your left cheek equally as hard, “O-o-ne,” you said sniffing, he cracked the other cheek, “Two,” you winced, a third harder crack back on your right cheek,” Three!” You said screwing your eyes shut, his gloved hand caressed the stinging flesh, just when it started to feel soothing he landed another smack, “Four,” you said your voice breaking, he landed another hit, “FIVE,” you said a cry escaping your lips. He caressed the cheeks again then without warning he smacked you again, “six,” you said softly, again he hit you, “ seven,” he paused, his hand caressed your rear then slipped lower between your folds, you gasped and started to struggle.

“Do you want to go back to one little one?” You shook your head tears now starting to spill, his hand rested against your rear, “You’re wet little one, your body enjoys this even if your mind can’t yet.” His hand brushed up your back and down over your shoulder to your breasts, “Don’t you feel how hard your nipples are?” He released the clasp and the metal bra fell away, he squeezed one of your nipples making you hiss, you hadn’t noticed before but something throbbed between your legs. He withdrew his hand coming back to your rear. “You do have such a lovely ass,” he caressed the hot skin, “just three more and your punishment is finished.” He rubbed the skin gently when he took his hand away it burned. You whimpered softly, “I know little one, it will be over soon,” his hand cracked against your skin again.

“Eight,” you sobbed, another smack made contact, “NINE,” he caressed the skin again, his hand trailed lower again between you legs his finger brushing against the throbbing making your body convulse. He groaned rubbing that spot again making you gasp, his breathing became labored and you felt something beginning to poke your ribs.

“So innocent,” he said bushing against the throbbing again making your breath catch in your throat. “Has no one ever touched you there?” You shook your head crying, “Have you ever touched your self there?” Again you shook your head as shame burned your cheeks. His hand caressed back up and over your bottom, the flesh felt throbbing and hot.

The hardest smack yet landed against your flesh making you cry out, “T-t-ennn,” you cried now sobbing uncontrollably. His hand rested against your rear before shifting.

“Stand up, yes like that,” he said guiding you by the chain. “Turn around,” he tucked the skirt into the metal band around your waist. “That looks beautiful pet.” You heard him unscrew something. You turned your head to see him scoop something out of a jar, “this will sooth it pet.” He rubbed the salve into your skin slowly in circles, you didn’t want to admit it but it felt good. After finishing he stood and scooped you up into his arms. You were still quietly sobbing when he carried you into the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed and turned the lights out. You heard a hiss and the rustle of clothing. Laying there controlling your breathing you felt the bed dip with his weight making you stiffen.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you unless you misbehave again,” his voice soft as silk. His hand reached out caressing your midriff this time skin and not leather.You gasped at the feel of bare skin against yours. “Come closer,” you scooted closer to him, he pulled the fabric of the skirt up and slid the panties down and off of you. “Don’t be afraid,” he said gently, “since you took your punishment so well I’m going to reward you.” Your heart raced in the pitch black of the bedroom. “Open your legs,” you couldn't you were frozen in fear, “pet,” he warned. Taking a deep breath you obeyed allowing him to part your legs. His hand slid up to your thigh. Screwing your eyes shut you locked your jaw.

Chuckling, you felt him draw closer his breath at your ear, “Don't fear this pet, you’ll enjoy it.” His lips grazed your jaw and down your neck as his teeth sized a bit of skin making your breath catch. At that moment he slipped his hand between your legs and dipped his fingers into your slick folds. His nimble fingers found the throbbing bud of nerves again. “You’re positively dripping,” his fingers swirled around the throbbing and it made your pulse quicken. Your whole body lit up as waves of pleasure started crashing through you. “That's right,” he whispered, “give into it little one, let the sensations take over. Close your eyes and let it happen.”

Small gasps replaced your breathing as everything inside you coiled tightly, his fingers quickened their pace as he started massaging your breasts with his other hand, you felt his mouth claimed a nipple and you cried out in pain or pleasure, you weren't sure which as the sensations overwhelmed you. Suddenly your body seized without warning and you arched off the bed crying out loudly as you spasmed. His fingers slowed but he kept grazing the bundle of nerves making you whimper with each pass.

“That's my good girl,” he praised as lips grazed your neck again. “Could you stand to have another one pet,” you started crying and shook your head you weren't sure what had happened. “Shh, it's okay little one,” he pulled you against the warmth of his bare chest and held you there until you stilled and drifted off to sleep exhausted and confused by your body's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Kylo teaches you more about passion and discipline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed at the response this has gotten! :D

The next morning you found yourself alone tangled in sheer remnants and blankets your Master’s side of the bed had long grown cold. Stretching the familiar clink of your chain was startlingly absent. Sitting up you found that the collar and chain were gone but the magnetic manacles remained. On edge you looked around taking the room in, everything looked rich but functional with sleek clean lines and black hi gloss finish with silver accents. Your grumbling stomach brought you out of it and you padded out of the room on bare feet. 

RA-11 met you, “My lady, I've prepared breakfast for you and laid out your attire for today.” 

“Thank you where is Master...” you couldn't remember the name the droid had given for him. 

“Master Kylo is out performing his duties my lady, he will return later. Please eat before the food grows cold.”

After eating your fill you groaned. It had been years since you’d been given that much food or anything that resembled it had once been proper food. “Why does he feed me so well? “ You asked rubbing your painfully full belly.

“The master is generous, he wishes you to be comfortable,” you to frowned remembering how hard he had spanked you.

“Why does he get so angry?” You figured asking the droid couldn't hurt.

“I don't know mistress. I don't understand much about human emotions, but he seems fair. He didn't permanently damage you.”

Shuddering you remembered the branding and other horrible things you’d seen done to to the other girls during your time with the huts, “Where is my chain?“ In a way you were relieved to have it gone but you felt naked without it.

“The master said it wasn't suitable. He will find a replacement worthy of his concubine.” The droid led you to the bathroom where it removed the traces of make up and allowed you to wash up. It dressed you in just sheer underwear with an equally sheer skirt that attached to the metal belt draping the fabric over your front and back. 

“Why does he keep me in next to nothing? “ You asked as the droid braided your hair.

“Your form appeals to him, but I believe it is to remind you of your place,” your cheeks burned with shame.

Hearing the front door open your heart stammered, “Pet?”

Standing you fought back tears and walked towards his voice, “I'm here master,” he held a shiny black chain and a new collar.

“Come here,” he said softly, “kneel in front of me.”

Heart stammering you kneeled on the cushion he'd placed in front of him, “Yes master,” he stroked your face gently.

“My beautiful pet,” he purred closing the ornate black and silver collar around your neck with a click. “At times I may allow you to be without the chain,” he said as he attached the leash, “but the collar looks to gorgeous to remove.” Blinking you looked up at him internally questioning why he’d replace them with something so expensive. “The original ones were unacceptable. This is lighter and far more beautiful against your skin,” he said caressing your cheek with the soft leather back of his gloved hand.

Testing its weight you lifted it, he was right it was much lighter and would tire you less. It even lacked the sharp metallic odor. “Thank you Master,” you said softly a tear escaping your eye. 

“Don't cry little one,” his voice sounded soft through the modulator, “I haven't hurt you yet.” Your hair stood on end. Sitting in the chair he tugged on your chain,”Come,” he said. The tension didn’t allow you to stand so you crawled forward sitting at his feet. “How old are you?” He asked his head cocked to the side.

“Twenty I believe Master. My mother was not sure entirely. My father, her master, never taught her any proper counting.”

He nodded, “How many of you were there? “

Closing your eyes you counted,” My two sisters and I belonged to my mother but there were others by his wife,” you said quietly trying not to remember them.

“What was his name?” 

Shaking your head you replied, “I don't know, he only allowed us to call him father. He said we had no reason to know.”

This seemed to bother him, “My name is Kylo Ren,” he tilted your chin up. “Most know me as Commander Ren, Dark Enforcer of the First Order.” His thumb trailed your lower lip, “Who taught you your letters?”

“My oldest sister,” you said looking down trying to remember her face.

“Who taught her?”

“My father's wife taught her to read and doted on her before her real children were born. Once a real child came she had no use for us,” more tears fell down your face.

“Would you like to learn to read?” He asked gently caressing your face.

“What use does a slave have for reading master?” You wanted desperately to learn but you knew better than to act too eager.

“My grandfather was a slave,” he said idly, “but even his master thought a slave should be educated.” 

Snapping your head up you looked at him, “Were you born a slave?” Your voice shook. 

“No. My grandfather was freed,” nodding you tried to imagine what freedom would be like.

“Would you teach me to read?” You asked almost too terrified to find out the answer. 

“Yes,” his leather clad fingers caressed your cheek. “RA-11 will begin tutoring you tomorrow. “

“Thank you master,” you said a smile cracking your lips. “I don't know how to thank you,” he motioned for you to crawl into his lap.

“I'm sure you'll think of a way you can repay me,” he said tracing your jaw. His other hand caressed your hip the leather rasping across the sheer material as you settled onto his lap. Closing your eyes you leaned against his chest letting him comfort you. “Later today there will be two ladies who will come to pamper you,” he brushed his hand over your braids, “you will obey their every command do you understand me?”

“Yes Master,” his hand splayed across your abdomen then trailed up to your breasts causing you to stiffen he cupped one then the other squeezing each of your nipples. Groaning unconsciously your head tilted back as he continued to grope and squeeze your breasts.

“Will you dance for me pet?” He asked nodding you stood and walked to the middle of the room he selected a song and you let the music take over. His visor never left you as you floated around the room, when the song ended you stopped posing with your arms arched above you head sliding down to one knee. “You're a vision, do you know that pet?” He stood and crossed to you he gently pulled your chain guiding you to standing. “Close your eyes,” he said, you felt something soft and silken slide over your face then settle against your eyes as he tied it. “Open your eyes, can you see anything?” 

“No Master,” his hands left you for a moment then you heard the hiss of his mask releasing and a loud thunk as it dropped to the floor his leather clad hand glided over your body as his lips brushed against yours.

“I've never seen anything more stunning than your dancing,” your breath hitched his voice sending ripples through your body. Chuckling he dropped to his knees in front of you pressing his face against the apex of your thighs his breath warming your skin making the throbbing return. “Already aching for me aren't you little one,” you whimpered as he pressed his face against you. His lips felt hot against you even through the layers of sheer material.

His hands snaked up your thighs and pulling the underwear down, you were starting to wonder why he had you wear any at all. He chuckled as if he heard your thoughts. He parted your legs moving your feet farther apart his fingers brushed against your sex making you jump. “Relax pet,” he said nuzzling your folds, “I'm not going to hurt you.” Standing he backed you slowly to the couch. 

“Sit, “ he said gently pushing you down, “lean back and spread your legs open for me,” breathing deeply you moved your self as he commanded. “Mmmm just like that,” he said lifting the sheer black skirt. Shifting forward his fingers made contact you groaned as he spread you open then you felt something slick nudge against your throbbing bundle of nerves . Your mind raced as it circled and dragged against your most sensitive area. Suddenly you realized exactly what you felt. His tongue dipped lower delving into your sex making you light on fire. Dragging you farther forward and began sucking on your puffy outer lips nipping you earning a yelp before his tongue probed your entrance tearing a strangled cry from your throat. “That's it,”he said breathing heavily, “let me hear you. Don't stifle it I want to hear you.” He said before devouring you once more. Before you knew it you were moaning and thrusting your hips against him and it only seemed to spur him on, everything below your navel clenched and you saw white as a loud moan escaped your throat. Kissing your thigh he mumbled, “My good girl.”

He pulled back leaving you panting on the couch. Your hand drifted to the blindfold, “Don't touch it pet.” He said warningly. “Stand, walk to my voice,” he said softly. Standing you began walking towards him on shaky legs. The tension on your chain tightened and you walked towards it trusting him to guide you. The slick on your thighs made you start throbbing again. When you bumped into him his strong arms encircled you. His lips brushed yours again. Tasting yourself you swallowed hard, “You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted Y/N,” he murmured against your lips. 

He swept you up into his arms, when he sat you down again you realized you were in the bedroom when the cool sheets touched your legs. “Lie back,” he said climbing over you his weight coming to rest against you. Something hard pressed against your thigh, but then again you knew what it was. He chuckled his mouth coming down and closing over the hard peak of your nipple wetting the sheer material that covered it.

“Do you know how much restraint it's taking to not ravage you right now?” His hand caressed your face gently,.“But I want to savor each new thing,” he kissed your throat his teeth grazing over the flesh his hip bucking into you when you gasped. “Every part of you is so sweet and innocent,” his hand trailed along your side, “I want claim every part of you, own every inch of your flesh,” he whispered against your ear.

His words melted you to the bed, his fingers untied your top and pulled it from your body, “Your breasts are perfect,” he said before sinking his teeth lightly into your left breast as his hand attacked the right one simultaneously you moaned as your body began heating up again. He thrust against you again. You heard fabric rip as he pulled away the fabric of your skirt when he sat up. 

“Look at you,” he paused his hands coming down to between your thighs, “You're intoxicating.” He sank down and lifted your legs over his shoulders burrowing his face into your folds making you moan wantonly. You cried out sharply when his teeth seized your nub, “What is it pet?” He asked as his finger trailed up and down your slit, circling your entrance over and over again but not entering you.

Gasping you tried to fight for control of your breath, “Master please can I see your face?” It was driving you mad you couldn't see him at all, he'd only ever shown you the mask.

“You haven't earned it yet little one,” he said teasing again at your entrance your hips bucking against him.

“How do I earn it master?” You cried softly.

He seemed to think about it, “By pleasing me, by behaving, by submitting to me.” The tip of his finger finally slid into you and you stiffened, “Relax,” he said softly kissing your hip bone, he pushed in further, his finger felt so large and invasive. “So tight,” he said panting as he started moving his finger in and out, “I don't think you can take a second one pet,” he pushed in a second finger and you cried out. “Shhh I'm sorry,” he said withdrawing the second finger continuing to probe you. He turned his hand his finger curling pressing against the inside of you as his thumb circled your nub. Suddenly you lost the ability to think as moans erupted from your throat and you started shuddering. He groaned his forehead pressing against your cheek as he fingered you, “Come for me pet.” He whispered against your ear, with a shout you came hard convulsing and shuddering in his arms. Pulling you closer he kissed your jaw, “I love watching you fall apart.” His clothes felt too rough against your oversensitized skin, “Your surrender is beautiful.”

* * *

“Has anyone seen her?” You heard a voice somewhere in the front room.

“Not that I know of, he's kept her in his quarters not even Hux’s concubine has seen her.”

“Antilles in security said he saw on video footage that he carried her in but she was wrapped up in some kind of blanket, think she's non-human? “

“Can't really imagine that, you know they don't really deal with non-humans,” You heard RA-11 say something to the two voices then he entered the bedroom.

“My lady,” he said gently, “I'm sorry to wake you but the beauty techs that Master Kylo ordered have arrived.” Nodding you scooted out of bed, you only had on the collar and chain blushing deeply you started worrying about clothing. “You'd need to remove any clothing anyways My lady,” he offered you a robe that you happily accepted. He unclipped the chain your eyes widened. “Master Kylo said as long as you behaved yourself you could be without the chain while they attend you.” An emotion welled within you, you weren't quite sure which one. Your feelings were still mixed in regards to your master. RA-11 offered you his arm, “This way my lady,” he led you into the sitting room.

“Good morning,” they said, “we’re here to attend you per Lord Ren’s request, please remove your robe and lay down on the table.”

Nervous you looked to RA-11, “Go ahead Mistress, Master Ren wishes for you to be pampered today.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Your heart had begun racing.

The younger one, not much older than yourself looked to the older lady, “We have an order for depilation, massage, as well as a pedicure and manicure.” She came closer and looked your hair over, “I think you need a trim as well, would you like that?”

“I’m not sure what any of that means other than a trim…” you paused, “How much would you cut off?” You’d always had long hair, you couldn’t remember a time when it had ever been short.

The older lady looked at you suspiciously, “We have orders to do them all, if you want the trim we can do it as well, we’d only take off as much as you want, you only need a few inches trimmed from what I can tell.”

Clutching your robe you asked, “Why do I need to be naked?”

Looking at each other the younger of the two ladies stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on your arm, “The message requires us to touch you, are you okay with that?”

Stiffening you looked at them, “Touch me how?”

“Like this,” she said reaching out a hand to your shoulder she squeezed and kneaded the flesh through your robe, “does that feel nice?”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all,” she chuckled, “you’ll find it very relaxing I promise.” She led you to the table and took your robe, shame burned on your cheeks but you climbed on the table and laid down face first as she directed, she placed a sheet over the lower half of your body. “Is that better?” She asked and you nodded. Pouring warm oil over your shoulders and back she began gently massaging your sore muscles. Her hands were magical and you soon found yourself nearly falling asleep before she finished. “See I told you, you’d enjoy it. Now we’re going to start depilation, do you know what that means?”

“No ma’am I don’t,” you said a little fear creeping into your voice.

“It won’t hurt, see” she held up an instrument, “I’m going to use this to remove all of your body hair.” She held it up and pressed it to her own arm moving it back and forth, the hair fell out to your amazement, “See painless. I’ll do the tops of your legs if you’d like to watch.”

After finishing your legs she smiled and patted your thigh, “Lie back and get comfortable and we’ll remove the rest of the hair that needs to be removed.” Nodding you laid back and closed your eyes relaxing with her easy company.

You overheard them talking, “Dinah,” the older lady said,”you’re being awfully chatty with that slave.”

“Marge, don’t be like that, she’s still a person. Besides she looks half terrified, I thought that she was a concubine anyways?”

“See the collar? That means slave, slave owners don’t like it when you talk up their property.”

Dinah came back to you, “Here you go sweet heart,” she handed you a cool drink, “Now this next part is a little more awkward if you could just open your thighs,” fear raced up and down your spine.

“I don’t want to,” you said softly.

“We have orders to complete, are you going to comply or do we have to restrain you?” Said Marge as she grabbed your wrist to restrain you against the metallic table.

* * *

After the beauticians left you sat in the tub, soaking your sensitive regions in a tub of warm water and herbs that RA-11 had drawn for you trying not to sulk when you heard him come in, “Where are you little one,” he said. His modulated voice sounded angry.

 

“I’m in the tub master,” you sniffled sinking lower into the waters, you knew he would punish you. 

He stood in the doorway, “ Get out of the tub,” his words were short and clipped you winced. Standing you scrambled over the side of the tub and walked to him. He reattached your leash. “Were my instructions unclear?”

Hanging your head you muttered, “No master.”

“Yet you fought them?” Disbelief sounded heavily in his voice. He tilted your chin up to meet his cold gaze from the visor. “I’m going to punish you pet, go to the bedroom and lay face down on the bed. Arms stretched above your head.”

Defeated you walked to the bedroom taking the position he commanded. He strode in after you but didn’t make a move towards you. With the built up anticipation you began shaking. “Shivering will earn you no sympathy from me,” his hand caressed your rear. “Get on your hands and knees.” Before you could finish raising yourself he pulled you to the edge of the bed his hand caressing your thigh. “I’m going to spank you, count each one pet.”

After the first 10 strikes you were crying, he’d taken his time running his fingers through your folds after each progressively harder hit. “Have you learned your lesson or do you need more pet?” Crying harder you muttered out a pitiful yes. “Good, lay down,” complying you laid down on your stomach facing him, your flesh stung and throbbed. “Why did you disobey me?”

“They touched me master,” he sighed.

“Of course they touched you, I sent them here to pamper you.”

“But master-,” his hand came down hard on your rear making you cry out.

“There is no discussion here. I ordered you not to fight them. Back on your hands and knees, you obviously didn’t learn your lesson.” This time he spanked you hard 10 times without stopping to stroke your flesh or tease you. You were weeping and unable to hold yourself up. You collapsed on the bed shuddering in fear and pain. “Why did you fight them pet?”

“The tried to touch me between my legs master,” he rolled you over staring at you. “You’re the only one who’s ever touched me there, I-” suddenly you were ashamed.

“Tell me pet,” his hand stroked your arm gently.

“I never want anyone else to touch me the way you do,” blushing hotly you wiped away a tear. “I only want you to make me feel that way sir.” 

He chuckled, “Oh little one,” he sat on the bed next to you. “They weren’t going to touch you like that, they were only going to remove the hair, like they did on your legs.”

“I know sir,” you said sniffling, “but they didn't tell me that until after they restrained me.”

“Come here pet,” you crawled to him climbing into his lap hissing as your sore flesh touched his clothed leg, “let me see how you look.”

He moved your legs open admiring you, you felt shame run through you body as he gazed openly at your nakedness. Somehow it seemed easier when he blind folded you. “What is this?” He asked touching your sex, his finger caressing the dark bruise there.

“The older one pinched me master, she told me that you’d do worse.”

“Is she the one you kicked Pet?” Nodding you looked down.

“The younger one was very kind to me Master, but the older one said she didn't have to show kindness or courtesy to a slave, she told me I’d be lucky if she didn’t hurt me worse.” 

“Are you telling the truth little one?” You Nodded she’d said many darker things to you. He held his hand near your temple and a searing pain took your breath for a few moments. “You are telling the truth, she will not bother you again pet.” 

Pulling a blanket around you he tucked you into bed, “Rest my beauty, I will deal with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a spa day doesn't go as planned. :/
> 
> Things will heat up in the next chapter I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Kylo spoils you for a bit before showing you how powerless you really are.

Unable to sleep you laid in bed for a while, he hadn’t told you to get up but your boredom won out. After spending so long in a cell you didn’t want to waste the opportunity to move around. Slipping out of bed you looked for the robe you’d worn earlier in the day. Finding it you cinched the belt tightly and began exploring the rooms you'd been in the last two days. 

The front room held a large couch and a smaller love seat and two chairs all in a dark grey material. The coffee table had dark slate panels with chromed silver legs and accents. On the far wall there was a large black cabinet. Opening it you found a large piece of charred metal. Caressing it lightly you guessed it had once been a helmet of some sort. Shrugging you closed the cabinet. Trailing your fingers along the wall you came to what would be a window if not shuttered. Pressing the release the shutters retracted and you gasped sharply. 

A low rumble of apprehension spread through you as you blinked not believing what you saw. Only a pane of thin glass separated you from the vacuum of space. Backing up you bumped into something large and solid making you yelp. “It’s not a pane of glass pet.” Looking up at him you trembled, “It’s transparisteel.” His arms circled you, “You didn’t realize we were on a ship?” Shaking your head you closed your eyes. “It shouldn’t scare you.”

He shuffled you forward, “Look,” shaking your head you clenched your fists digging your heels in refusing to look. “Pet,” his voice came a little sharper through the modulator. “Open your eyes and look,” timidly you opened your eyes the sight made your stomach flip and your hands shake. He seemed agitated, “You’re safe I promise you,” he turned you to face him. His gaze cast downward to you, “I’ll keep you safe.” He pressed the panel making the shutters cover the viewport. He pressed you against himself, “Such a silly fear pet,” he stroked your back.

“It's not silly to me,” you said looking down away from his gaze. Lifting your chin up he stroked your face.

“Are you hungry little one?” He asked nodding you tried not to tremble. “I’ll order dinner,” he said his fingers brushed through your damp hair. “Go sit on the bed, I’ll brush your hair before we eat.” 

Settling yourself on the bed you pulled your knees up to your chin and tried to slow your breathing the bed dipped behind you, “That's twice now you haven't noticed me enter pet,” he ran his fingers through your hair separating it into sections.

“I'm sorry master,” you took another deep breath, “how should I greet you?”

His laughed almost sounded like static through the modulator, “I mean you were distracted, what if someone else were to walk up on you and catch you unawares?”

“I thought you said you'd keep me safe,” he tugged on your hair gently.

“Don't be bratty,” he said continuing to brush you hair the scrape of the bristles felt comforting against your rattled nerves. “If we're not among the First Order and I am not with you, you must be aware,” his fingers tamed your wild hair before brushing the next section, after finishing he put your hair into a simple braid fitting the end with an elastic band. The braid swung heavily as you turned your head to look at him.

“I will try my best master,” his gloved hand brushed your cheek.

“I know you will little one,” he stood offering his hand to you. He pulled you to standing and lead you through his quarters to the coffee table and couch. Placing a few pillows on the floor he motioned for you to sit. Obediently you sat at his feet your chin level with his knee. RA-11 brought a tray in then walked to the kitchen to busy himself. Lifting the silver cover Master Kylo carved bantha steak and seared vegetables in to small bites. Not wanting to upset him you took each delicate mordel he offered until you were full. “There’s still more left pet.” 

“I’m full Master,” you said sighing with contentment. How long had it been since you’d had meat, actual meat and not something processed down to near gel? 

“You won’t do without again pet,” he tilted your chin up. “Are you too full for dessert?”

“Desert? Like sweets?” You asked your excitement peaked.

“Yes like sweets, although tonight I have fruit.” Nodding you grinned, you’d only had the odd half rotten orange or grape while with the Hutts. 

 

“Go settle yourself in the bedroom,” he said caressing your cheek, “remove your robe. There is a blindfold on the nightstand,” gathering the tray he walked to the kitchen.

Swallowing you returned to the bedroom and disrobed. Climbing to the center of the large bed you donned the blindfold. Lost in thought you wondered what he looked like. Why he hid his face from you. Not that it mattered, you supposed you were his either way. The mystery had you distracted again when you heard the bed creak signalling his entrance. “Master,” you said softly dipping your head to him.

“You do look lovely like this,” his finger stroked the long braid resting against your breast his natural voice sending ripples through your body. “Perhaps I should always have you waiting like this for me? Naked and blushing?” He leaned further forward his lips brushing your forehead. “Open up pet,” he said as a fragrant berry brushed your lips. “Tongue out.” He placed the berry on your tongue, “Eat it little one.”

The moment you crushed the berry it exploded with a sweet yet tart flavor, a soft moan of appreciation escaped your lips. “Thank you master, that was delicious,” he brushed your lips with something else leaving a thick residue, timidly you flicked your tongue at it. “Is,” you licked your lip swiping up all you could. “Is that chocolate?”

He chuckled, “Yes it is little one, here, have more,” his finger rested against your lips. “Go on, lick it off.” Parting your lips to taste it he sighed him as your tongue swiped against his skin. “Do you like it pet?”

You hummed, licking every trace of it from his finger, “Thank you master,” he offered you more this time telling you to suck it off his finger. The action felt highly erotic as you licked and sucked the syrup from his finger after finishing you bit your lip trying to get your body back under control. 

“Open your mouth little one, try this,” he said leaning forward, he dribbled a sweet but very strong wine into your mouth. “Do you like that,” swallowing you nodded. Very slowly fed you more fruit and chocolate, praising you each time before giving you little sips of wine. Before long your body started buzzing and felt warm despite the cool of the room. He tugged on your chain, “Come here pet.” Crawling to him helped you settled onto his lap straddling him. “Have you ever had wine before Pet?”

“A sip here or there,” you said shivering under his lightly trailing fingers.

“Are you enjoying how it makes you feel,” grinning you nodded. “Do you want more?” Nodding you opened your mouth, he poured a little more in then pressed his lips against yours. “Mmmm,’ he said, “it tastes better from your lips little one.” He pulled you in for a deeper kiss, his tongue tasted of chocolate and the fragrant berries making your head swoon. You wished you could see his expression as he plied you with kisses and the decadent foods. Your hands rested against his bare chest, you could feel his slow heart beneath your fingertips. You felt something else through the soft sleep pants, his desire pressing against you hot and ridged. 

He offered you more chocolate which you sucked again from his finger tips, “Can I see your face master?” Your mother had always told you that times like this were the best to ask a man for what you wanted.

“You have to earn it pet,” his lips pressed a deep sucking kissed into your neck making you rock gently against him.

“How master,” you asked your voice becoming breathy.

“By pleasing me,” his thumb brushed your lower lip before he claimed your mouth again. His tongue swiped over the roof of your mouth making you shudder before he gently sucked on your lower lip. Every action seemed to go straight to your center making you ache.

“Tell me how to please you Master,” you almost whined.

“Touch me pet,” he whispered in your ear before nipping your ear lobe.

You’d seen it done before by the other girls even watched in clinical interest at times. You knew what he wanted, opening and closing your hand several times you wondered how far this would go tonight. Feeling your body’s need for him made you want him to claim you as he’d growled in your ear earlier but fear left you some what frozen. If he put you aside afterward your only worth, your only currency would be spent and then what would become of you? Pretty slaves didn’t become household maids.

“Pet,” he said gently, “you’re mine,” he kissed you again. “I cherish what is mine,” his big hands stroked and kneaded the skin along your back pressing you against his length. “You won't be put aside,” he kissed you deeply pulling your tongue into his mouth. His hips bucked against you when you lightly trapped his tongue with your teeth. Panting he pulled back, “What is holding you back?” His lips lowered to your ear, “You know that I can take whatever I want,” he whispered making you shudder.

He wanted your submission in this, he wanted you to want it you realized,“Will you keep me forever master?” He nuzzled your neck.

“You’re mine pet, you belong to me. I wouldn't have bought you if I didn’t intend on keeping you,” his fingers roughly squeezed your breasts. “Touch me Pet,” he said, “obey me.” Sliding your hand down his abdomen you felt him. His member twitched against the palm of your hand, gingerly you ran the flat of your palm up his length before closing your hand around it. Gasping you realized how large he really was. “That's it pet, squeeze it,” he said panting.

Breath coming short you followed his guidance. Finding the button on his sleep pants you opened it releasing him. He let out a half strangled groan as you wrapped your hand around his naked length. “Fuck,” he groaned as your thumb grazed its sensitive head. “Yes, just like that,” he said his hand coming to rest over yours. He groaned using your hand to stroke himself up and down. His other hand came up and he thrust two of his fingers in your mouth. Instinctively you sucked on the fingers while fighting your own building lust. “So wet and warm,” he said his voice shaking, “I need your mouth pet,” he said pleading with you. 

Swallowing you lowered yourself flowing your senses your hand still firmly wrapped around his cock. Blindly you licked at the swollen head making him hiss as you tasted him. It was bitter especially in comparison to the wine and fruit but you licked it just as you had his fingers. His hips bucked up forcing a few inches into your mouth beginning to panic you pulled back but his hand pressed against the back of your head. “Just like that pet, mmmm,” he moaned. “Up and down,” he hissed as you brushed your tongue against him. “Arggg,” he said incoherently as you bobbed your head his hand guiding your pace. The more you tightened your lips and tongue around him the louder he gasped and moaned. He kept thrusting up into your mouth driving his member back further and further with each thrust until it gagged you. Pulling off you coughed fighting back your gag reflex. After a moment he guided you back to his member his hips stilled as he allowed you to again find a rhythm. After a while he shuddered as his hand wound around your chain forcing himself deeper into your mouth, “Make me come pet,” he moaned loudly. Suddenly seed flooded your mouth bitter and hot. 

“Swallow it pet,” he said gasping his fingers stroked your cheek, “swallow it for me like a good girl.” Fighting your reflex to spit you swallowed, “Show me, open your mouth,” opening wide you showed him your empty mouth. “My good girl,” he groaned pulling you up roughly to kiss him. You wondered if he minded tasting himself but then you remembered how it had sent shockwaves to your core when you tasted yourself on his lips. His tongue claimed your swollen mouth thrusting his tongue in aggressively. “Such a good girl,” he growled. “You took me so well,” his tongue darted out tasting your lips. “You’re sweeter than any berry little one,” he pressed a berry against your lips you took it without question crushing it against the roof of your mouth. He kissed you deeply the taste of him mingled with the sweet and tart juice of the berry was almost too much to bare.

“I want you so bad pet,” he said his hands kneading the flesh of your rear. “I want to hold you down and take you now,” he rolled you over caging you beneath his body, his hands capturing your wrists raising them above your body. “But I want to savor it,” his head dipped to your nipples sucking the already painfully hard buds into his hot mouth paying attention to first one then the other. You could already feel him firm against your thigh again a thrill of fear rushed through you. He’d barely fit in your mouth and his fingers were so painfully large. How could he possibly fit inside you?

Suddenly his hands were under your hips scooting you up the bed. He pressed your magnetic binders to the headboard freezing them in place. Reflexively you pulled against them your panic building, “Master,” you said trying to stay calm. “Please release me,” you hated being bound it always made you terrified. 

“No pet,” he said kissing your neck he wedged his knee between your legs forcing them apart. As his lips pressed hard kisses against your throat as his hand trailed up your inner thigh to your center. He moaned pressing his face into the crook of your neck. “You’re so wet,” he groaned into your ear. Pressed in first one finger, “And tight,” he panted then pushed in a second finger as you cried out against the stretch of your flesh. His thumb brushed your nub, making you shudder. “Relax and it won’t hurt pet,” he whispered as he pumped his fingers in and out slowly. You could feel your flesh stinging with the movement. “It will hurt worse later if I don’t,” he said. “My cock is much bigger than my fingers little one.” He groaned his teeth grazed your neck, “Do you know how bad I want to fuck this tight little hole?” 

His mouth returned to your nipple almost making you wail as the sensations started racing through your body. Your center almost painfully full of his fingers as his tongue laved your nipple. You felt a coiling low in your body when time stopped and everything in your being centered on the thumb against your clit and the two fingers pumping in and out of your sex. Shuddering you came with a shout but he didn't stop he lowered himself down to between you legs and began lapping at your sex. His tongue relentlessly flicking against your little bundle of nerves until he had you shuddering, your achingly tight channel seizing painfully around his fingers. Your legs shook as your hips lifted off the bed your second orgasm hitting you harder than any of the ones he’d given you yet. As you started coming down you thought he’d finished when he removed his fingers but you were so very mistaken.

Spreading you open as far as he could he buried his face in your folds, “Please, please, please,” you begged your body already wrung out and over sensitive. “No more please,” you sobbed but he didn’t listen as you weakly fought against the binders.

“Shhh,” he said but you couldn't stop begging. He gave a light smack to your clit sending shockwaves through your body. All of your muscles locked in fear that he’d repeat the action. Another sharper smack landed against your swollen sex making you shudder as a loud whimper escaped your lips. Returning his attention to your center he tore a third final and orgasm from your body as you yelled and convulsed around his wickedly skilled tongue. 

Feeling heavy and worn out you hardly noticed when he released your arms from the headboard. He gathered you against his chest and pulled a blanket up around your body, “My good girl,” he crooned into your hair as you sagged against his chest. “You're mine,” he whispered you almost couldn't hear him, “I cherish what is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I have a [ tumblr ](https://trashfan2003.tumblr.com/) for my fics. So far i haven't posted any HC for this fic but stop by if you'd like to chat, make a suggestion, or have something you'd like me to incorporate. My Ask box is open. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. *Update not a chapter*

All of my writings are on an indefinite hiatus, I'm dealing with some unfortunate family conditions and I'm just not in the mind set to be writing. I'm very sorry, but I will be back soon.

Lots of love,

-trashfan2003


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons get underway and Master Kylo has a few surprises for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and thoughts, its been a rough time for my family. Hopefully i'm back to making regular posts.

“Mistress,” the droid’s voice brought you out of a pleasant dream. “Are you awake my lady?”

“I’m awake,” you sighed as you disentangled yourself from the sheets. 

“Very well, follow me Mistress. It’s time to get you cleaned up for the day,” the droid said before tugging delicately on your chain. “We’ll attend to your studies after your morning meal.” Waving him off lazily you followed him to the bathroom to begin preparations.

“Is that what I’m wearing today RA?” You inquired as he laid out layers of red satin and sheer material while you toweled off. 

“Of course my lady,” he said as he helped you dress, afterwards you admired the outfit in the mirror. The sheer red harem pants hung just right, accentuating your waist and the curve of your hips. Turing you admired the little silver clasps that held the seams together all the way down allowing peeks of your bare legs and hip underneath. The top was little more than a sheer bra with puffy sleeves that tied between your breasts. Somehow it created the most amazing cleavage, you bit your bottom lip this outfit would drive Master Ren crazy. 

“I look like a dancing girl from a spice world holo!” You said excitedly admiring yourself while RA styled your hair into a complicated braids with little silver clasps. This meant that Master Kylo wanted you to dance for him tonight. It made you excited,you felt your skin flush at the thought of his gaze focused on you again. There wouldn’t be any skirts to flare out but you could use more sultry moves, is that what he wanted? For you to seduce him? Taking a deep breath you started planning out a dance, the first you’d ever done intentionally.

Once fed RA began tutoring you, soon you found that you remembered all of the aurebesh and many simple words, “Very good my lady, now let's move on to more complex words.” A few hours later your head seemed to pound in rhythm with your heart beat. “I think that's all we should cover for now,” RA patted you lightly on the head. “Master Kylo should be returning soon, it's time to prepare you for the evening.” 

“For the evening?” You asked confused.

“Yes my lady, we still need to do your make up,” the black droid motioned for you to follow him into the refresher. RA-11 applied a dark red eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. Then he took the time to apply several coats of mascara creating a long thick set of eyelashes and a deep crimson lipstick. When you looked in the mirror you were surprised, an ethereal beauty stared back at you. 

“Thank you RA,” you said amazed at his skill.

“We’re not done my lady,” he looped a small delicate chain adorned with tinkling bells around your hips, they glittered in the light, the silver bright against your skin. Crossing the chain he attached a fastener with an obsidian jewel. “The master will find this pleasing,” he commented, “now go take a seat on your knees in front of the door with your palms up and eyes down. When master Kylo comes in, behave as we discussed, if he acknowledges you, you may then look up at him.”

Nodding you walked to the entryway and took position. Several minutes later you heard the door slide open, keeping your eyes down and head bowed you stared at the grey carpet. When his boots came into view you said, “Welcome home Master Kylo,” trying not to tremble. 

“Was she obedient RA-11?”

“Of course Master Kylo, she has excellent manners,” RA said proudly as if he’d taught you them himself. 

“Did she focus on her studies today?” 

“Of course Master, the Mistress is very intelligent,” RA quipped as if Ren could believe otherwise.

“I know she is RA, or I would have never chosen her, did she eat?” The droid shifted from foot to foot.

“Not everything I gave her Master, but she made a valiant effort. I believe the years of neglect have shrank her appetite,” Master Kylo stayed quiet for a moment. Then you heard a hiss and a small metallic clink as he set his helmet down on the end table.

“Keep me updated RA,” his rich natural voice seemed to increase your trembling. “Little one,” his voice sounded like satin. “Keep your eyes down. Crawl to me,” he said taking a seat in the large over stuffed chair. Taking a deep breath you crawled to him tinkling gently in the quiet room. “Sit.” His voice stern, demurely you looked down at his feet. “Do you believe you have been a good girl?”

“I’ve tried my best Master,” you replied. His gloved hand caressed your cheek.

“I do believe you are trying your best, my pet,” his thumb trailed over your lip. “Do you like it here?”

Still staring down you nodded, “I have a generous Master who provides for me. It’s warm and I’m always full.”

Master Ren shifted closer, “Did you enjoy your lessons little one?” He asked his hand returned to your cheek, you leaned into his touch, closing your eyes savoring the sensation.

“Yes Master, we discovered I know more than I thought. RA is also beginning me on Bocce and Hapan. He said both are good practice for situations I might encounter.” Swallowing you continued, “I enjoy learning very much Master.”

“Bocce is good practice, it combines several languages, but Hapan is very practical. We’re still negotiating with their royal family,” he sighed. “Once you’ve learned the basics I’ll take over your lessons.” 

“Thank you Master,” you said, wondering why you’d need to learn a language like Hapan.

“Because we’ll be going to their home world in a few months,” he tilted your face up. “Open your eyes little one,” obeying you opened your eyes. Gravity seemed to shift. He wasn’t old, he wasn't ugly, there were no deformities. Your breath caught as you looked into his brown eyes. You couldn’t seem to take him all in at once. His eyes were sensitive, kind even, you felt your self melting under his gaze. A scar crossed his right eye but it made him more handsome, you couldn't fathom him without it. His lips were red, the bottom one raw as if he’d chewed it all day long. Licking your own lips you remembered how they felt on your body and shuddered. Chuckling he grinned making your stomach flutter. 

“I see my appearance is pleasing to you pet,” he motioned to his lap and said, “Come, get a closer look.” Shaking off the trance you quickly obeyed. Your fingers itched to touch him, “You may touch me pet.” Your hand shook as you pressed the tips of your fingers to his cheek, tracing the line of his cheek bone, then down to his lips. You wanted to kiss him but you kept yourself in check, instead trailing your fingers over his scar. Then over his eyebrow and finally into his hair. Brushing your fingers through it. He closed his eyes at the feeling of your nails on his scalp. When he opened them again you were smiling. “You’re very beautiful when you smile little one,” he said tugging your chain forward, “Kiss me pet.”

 

Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips against his whimpering at the feel. Parting your lips you pulled his tender bottom lip into your mouth and sucked on it gently. He groaned, one of his hands came up to cup the back of your head pressing you in deeper. Breaking the kiss he nuzzled his nose against yours, “I can’t breathe,” you said smiling. Master Ren brushed his fingers along your ribs.

“I have a present for you little one,” you searched his eyes, finding flecks of green in the brown, but no hint of teasing.

“A present?” You asked breathily, he nodded his fingers coming to the ties of the harem top. He slid your arms out of it and tossed it on the floor behind you.

“Yes,” his thumb and forefingers pinched both of your nipples making you gasp and fidget on his lap. His hand disappeared into his pocket. You heard a soft jingle. He pulled out a small string of silver bells attached to a delicate chain. “Take a breath pet, this won’t hurt, but you will feel some pressure.” He slipped the loop at either end around your nipples then cinched it tightly. He was right, it didn’t hurt but you were aware of the pressure and just how erect your nipples were. “Gorgeous,” he said biting his lower lip. “Dance for me pet,” he said placing a kiss on your collar bone.

Sliding off his lap you looked over your shoulder smiling at him. He sat back, his eyes narrowing as you started moving to the music. The little bells at your breasts and hips jingled with every move of your body, adding to the effect of your dance. The pressure on your nipples seemed to increase with each moment. Before long you could feel the beat of your heart echoing in the sensitive flesh. Sinking your teeth into your lip you snapped your hips one way then another the jingling accentuating your movements while the chain tugged delicately at your nipples. Twirling you ended the dance by leaning against the pillar that divided the room, panting with your arms stretched above your head.

Master Kylo crossed the room in seconds, his left hand grasped your hands penning them above your head as his right toyed with the chain making the bells jangle. “Exquisite pet,” he said pressing against you. The material of his tunic brushed your aching buds. “Sensitive?” He asked, nodding you pressed yourself back against the pillar to escape the contact. “Pet,” he warned as he wrapped his finger around the delicate little chain, “don’t fight it.” He tugged the chain gently making you moan. “What a beautiful shade they've become,” he grinned as his fingertip brushed against your darkened nipple. A whining sound escaped your throat as he cinched the loop tighter. 

“Does it hurt little one?” He asked, concern marking his voice. You shook your head, truthfully it did not hurt, but it did increase the pressure. He cinched the matching loop tighter, it made you shudder. Backing away his finger again wrapped around the sparkling chain pulling lightly at your nipples. Whimpering you started to follow him when his left hand rested against your breastbone. “Stay,” he said pulling the chain tighter. Your clit throbbed at the sudden tug against your already sensitive nipples. “Kriff,” he said, “Look at you,” he looked down at the darkening patch on your underwear, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already a mess, aren't you?”

Nodding you fought the urge to beg him to stop. He tugged sharply at the chain making you cry out your hands pulling his wrist towards your body to relieve the tension, “Too much pet?” He asked. Looking up at him you nodded, he relaxed the tension fractionally. “Do you like it pet?” Blushing red you nodded.

“I’m going to tighten it again pet.” You trembled and shook your head, “pet,” he said gently, “you don't have a choice.” He shook off your hands as his own drifted from one nipple then the other tightening the loops. The pressure changed from comfortable to just the edge of pain. He sighed, he tugged gently making you whimper pitifully, “Dance for me pet,” he said again releasing his hold on the chain. The music started, it was a slow sensual beat you started swaying your hips lazily back and forth. Your arms stretched up and then out as you made small figure eights with your hips the little bells tinkled as you dipped your hips. Your legs were shaking, but you knew better than to stop as you took small steps forward away from him, so he could watch you. The bite was almost too much, you couldn't concentrate your movements became clumsy despite your slow speed. Before long you were panting each step seemed to pull your nipples. Master Kylo crept up behind you his hands resting on your hips.

“You have no idea what you do to me pet,” he said nipping your neck gently sending electric sparks through your body and straight to your core. His fingers slid inside your pants slowly working them down, “Take them off for me pet, do it slowly.” Understanding you unhooked the little metal clasps that held the pants together and slowly you bent over sliding them down until your fingers brushed your toes. Stretching for a moment you took deep breaths until you felt Ren’s fingers brush up the curve of your rear. He pulled you back against himself, his member firmly pressing into your cheeks.

Standing up you were flush against his chest. His hand trailed up to your throat, “You said no, pet… to _me_ ,” he murmured against your ear. You whimpered out a sorry. “I wish that would pay for your transgression,” his finger wrapped around the little chain again. He gave a sharp tug that made you whimper louder and unintentionally grind back against him. “I’m going to release you and walk to the couch. Count to five then follow me,” he kissed the space behind your ear. 

“Yes master,” you whimpered, after counting to five you started towards him, he seated himself legs spread.

“Over my knee pet,” he said sternly. Laying over his knee you took a shuddering breath. His other leg wrapped around yours holding you in place. “I know,” he said smoothing his hand down your back, “only five this time,” he said kneading your flesh. Then he trailed his fingers delicately over your rear flattening them when he reached the swell, then without warning his hand landed with a loud crack, making you cry out. “Pet, did you forget to count? “ He asked genuine concern in his voice.

“O-o-one,” you whimpered, your nipples were pressed against the material of his pants and it was almost too much. He smacked the same cheek again, “Two.” Gritting your teeth you tensed ready for the next one but he concentrated on rubbing circles into your flesh making you relax. Suddenly he cracked you again on the opposite cheek,”Three,” you hissed. His fingers trailed along the string that disappeared between your cheeks.

“I rather like these,” he said pulling the underwear taut against your sex making you squirm. “Everything exposed,” his finger brushed through your folds making you shudder, “everything so vulnerable.” He slid his leather clad digit into your entrance making gasp. “Mmm,” he said after placing the finger in his mouth before pressing two fingers into you. You struggled against the sensation trying to find a breath, but his other hand cracked your thigh making you clench around his fingers. “You only have two left pet. Do you need another five?” Babbling an almost incoherent no you forced yourself to settle, satisfied he started pumping his fingers in and out, “Is this how you respond to leniency?” His fingers curled just right, brushing something inside of you. Your entire body arched forward over his knee as a low moan escaped your lips. Pulling out his fingers he cracked you hard again on the left cheek.

“FOUR,” you yelled, the sensations were overwhelming. Your nipples were pinched and compressed against his leg, burning hot and cold. Master Kylo resumed his mission inserting his fingers almost roughly, now twisting and curling them you could feel yourself starting to meet his thrusts.

“Greedy aren't you?” He slipped a third finger in almost crossing the threshold between pleasure and pain, but then something insubstantial circled your clit. “Full of my fingers, mewling like a needy little slut.” This time you could feel it building you were going to come. Simultaneously the bells were released from your nipples as the sensations around your little bud intensified pulling a scream from your throat as the feeling suddenly rushed fully back into your aching nipples. Master Kylo planted a savage smack to your rear pushing you over the edge as you came hard around his fingers.

Sweating and breathing raggedly you came down slowly regaining your senses, “Five,” you said breathlessly. Still planted firmly inside of you his fingers wiggled before he spread them stretching your flesh. He fondled you as you laid there lost in your afterglow. Gently he removed them before he shifted you backwards to your knees. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss against your forehead.

“Are you okay little one?” His eyes were soft, but still full of lust.

“Yes master,” you said sucking down a few breaths, “how did you...” you trailed off, he’d tell you if you were supposed to know. Sagging against his leg you looked up at him, he looked so beautiful in the low light, not many pleasure slaves had your luck you realized. “Thank you, Master," you said almost dreamily.

Standing Master Kylo picked you up and carried you to bedroom. “My beautiful pet,” he said a small smile graced his face. “Can you stand?” Nodding he lowered you to your feet. “Undress me little one,” he picked up one of your trembling hands and kissed the knuckles before placing it against his fasteners. Once unbuttoned you slid his tunic off his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor behind him. Sliding the suspenders off his shoulders you unfastened his pants and pulled the grey compression garment up as he bent down so you could slip it over his head. 

Nervously you reached out to touch his chest tracing a long scar that crossed one of his pecks, you pressed your lips against it. Sighing, you felt Master Kylo relax under your touch as your fingers trailed lower to the large scar on his abdomen, your fingers traced its irregular edge. How could he have survived something like this? Splaying your palm over it you looked up blinking, “You must be very strong Master,” you said softly.

“I am pet,” his fingers brushed your braid over your shoulder. “They don’t hurt any more little one, they’re just reminders of my failures.” Frowning you caressed another scar, he had so many marking his skin. Why would anyone want to hurt him? He chuckled, “You’d be surprised pet, I have many enemies.” You pressed against him, hugging his body tightly to you own, wanting to take it all away. “Don’t let it upset you pet,” he said tilting your face up. “I’ve moved forward,” he pressed his lips to your forehead again. “Next time they’ll wear my marks... and I’ll walk out the victor.” Despite everything you’d done together this felt like the most intimate. “I know,” he said his arm wrapped around you as he trailed his fingers up and down your bare back. After a few moments he pulled back.

He took a seat on the bed as you knelt to remove first one boot, then the other. He waited as you released each button on his fly, pulling his pants down. He raised his hips so you could pull his pants down and off. Your breath caught, you’d only guessed at his size from what you had felt but he seemed much larger. You swallowed and glanced up for his permission to continue, “Go on pet,” he said quietly, “kiss it.” Shifting closer you brushed your lips against the head of his length then to his surprise you licked a stripe down to the base and back up before taking the tip into your mouth, he cursed, his fingers gripping your hair. You'd broken through his calm exterior and it thrilled you. “Don't look down,” he said sharply as he thrust shallowly into your mouth his eyes locked onto yours. He thrust a few more times before he pulled your head back. “Get on the bed little one,” he said his breath gruff and short. You crawled onto the bed you sat in front of him. He smiled looking you over, “You should be proud, I don't surprise easily pet,” he kissed you tenderly, “Lie back for me.”

 

Kylo’s fingers hooked into the band of your panties pulling them down and off. Trembling you watched him move forward as his muscles rippled just under the surface. He stretched over you boxing you in, you felt something bloom inside of you, lust and something deeper. He looked down at you, his expression softer than before, you knew he felt it too. 

Lowering himself he kissed you deeply, almost lovingly. Both of you were breathless as his hand moved up your thigh and spread your legs open. You felt the head of his cock brush against your folds as he slotted himself between your legs, it made you shudder. “Don’t close your eyes pet,” he said as he shifted to one elbow, “bend your legs for me, mmm hmm, just like that.” He panted, his face just inches from your own, he kissed you hard his teeth nipping your lower lip. Then he pushed forward tearing a whine from your throat, “Shhhh,” he said his forehead dropped to your chest. A bit more slid in and you panicked, it hurt more than you had expected. “Pet,” he said his voice sounded almost strangled, “it won’t always hurt like this, just try to relax.” His hips bucked forward, “Shhh, I can feel how much it hurts pet.” He raised his head, kissing you gently, “I’m halfway there.”

You pushed your hands against his chest trying to keep him from going farther, “I can’t,” you sobbed but he didn’t stop. 

He murmured, “I know little one,” his breath ragged in your ear, “but you were made to take me.” Master Ren pushed farther forward pausing as he allowed a moment for the flesh to stretch and conform around him. “Kriff, you're so tight,” his body shuddered atop yours. “Don’t hold your breath pet, breathe deeply.” He groaned as you felt your channel flutter around him as it adjusted to his size, “You feel so good little one,” he moaned, “breathe,” he said again. You took deep breaths as he directed. 

“Please,” you shuddered feeling him twitch with in you, “it’s too much master,” you plead with him as tears streamed down your cheeks. 

Master Kylo pulled back it almost seemed like he would stop for a moment. Then he thrust forward, each thrust forward pushed a small, “oh,” out of your throat, until he shifted and the sensation changed. Your toes curled and your body shuddered as a loud moan escaped your lips.

“Chase it pet,” he grunted out as his pace increased, you felt yourself squeeze him, “my good girl,” he hissed. “You’re doing so well,” his cock seemed to swell with in you. “Close your eyes,” you felt the ghost sensation agan as it started circling your clit making your eyes rolled back in your head. Master Kylo started thrusting harder and the sensations crossed over into pain instead of pleasure, he shouted, “FUCK,” and bit your shoulder painfully. You felt him come as his hips stuttered and his thrusts lost rhythm. He collapsed on top of you, he grumbled then rolled onto his back sighing. “Come here little one,” he said blindly reaching for you. “Perfect,” he sighed moving your head to his chest, “You were perfect.” His lips grazed your forehead, “shhh,” he quieted your renewed sobbing. “It won’t always hurt so much,” he drew small circles along your back, “rest my beauty.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning wood transforms into something deeper and leads to a confession.

You awoke nestled safely in Master Kylo’s arms, his even breathing threatened to lull you back to sleep. Last night’s activities had left you sore and tender but somehow his arms made it better. His hair had fallen across his face and you reached out to brush it back tucking the locks behind his ear. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed as if something in his dreams hadn’t quite gone his way. Timdly you ran your finger along his bottom lip, you wanted to kiss him again. His eyes fluttered open and his hazel eyes settled on your face.

“I didn’t expect you to wake so early pet,” his voice morning deep and rough made you shiver. His arm tightened around you, “Is something wrong?”

“No master,” you said still staring at him. He blinked slowly before kissing your forehead. 

“Mmm,” he groaned, “you want to kiss me pet, don’t you?” His mouth spread into a crooked grin as you nodded. “In bed, like this, you don’t need my permission little one,” he looked so at peace. Raising up you stretched and kissed him almost chastely. One small peck against his lips. Then another, then deeper, your tounge ficked at this lower lip seeking entrance. Groaning softly, he opened to you, allowing you to explore him. You brushed your tongue over the roof of his mouth making him shudder. His hands slid up your body and pulled you on top of him, your hands resed at either side of his head. He smiled when you pulled back to gaze at him. “You’re so very beautiful pet.”

“So are you master,” you smiled, intoxicated by him. Leaning down to kiss him in your head swooned with the sensation. His calloused hands cradled your face, his touch gentle and soft. He pulled you down flush against himself, your chest pressed against his, hearts beating against each other in their own rhythm.

“Are you hungry pet?” He asked his lips brushing against yours. Nodding you smiled before nuzzling against his chin, enjoying the light stubble against your lips. Relaxing you lowered your self pressing your face against his strong chest. Wrapping his arms around you he sighed, “Me too,” his hands trailed up and down your back, he groaned again, “but I don’t want to get out of this bed.” 

He chuckled, “I think,” he paused for a moment, “I think I want you more than I want food pet,” he bit his lower lip as you raised up to look at him. You could feel him hardening beneath you, his length nestled between your folds. His hands rested on your hips, he pushed you back against his member and forward running himself against you, threading himself through your lower lips. Gasping, you found a rhythm with him, pushing and pulling together, the friction hitting each spot just right. With each pass the head of his cock brushed against your sensitive nub sending electric sparks through your body.

Panting and gasping, you were becoming slicker by the moment, you wanted him. You needed more, your eyes locked with his and he responded by sitting up, he lifted you just enough and ever so slowly slid you down on to his cock. It hurt, making you whimper as his member stretched your swollen chanel. He let out a strangled, “Fuck,” as your body slid flush with his. Trembling you felt so stretched and full, it burned. “So. Fucking. Tight.” He said breathlessly, his eyes were half closed. He thrust up gently making you lose the ability to think clearly. At first his thrusts were slow and gentle. Every third or fourth thrust he’d stop to circle his hips and to rock you back and forth until your body reacted and clinched firmly around him. His movements became firmer and you felt like he split you open with each thrust, tears formed but you fought through it because something primal took over. You needed him within you. Growling you started meeting his thrusts, the pain shifting and transforming something inside of you. 

Your channel spasmed around him and he thrust harder. His arms wrapping around you and crushing you against his chest as he thrust upward into you throwinging you into a painfullly hard orgasm. He didn't stop as you wailed in time with each thrust. You were lost in the building pleasure, each one created a wave that crashed through your body, you were clinging to him for dear life. When your master finally came you were hoarse, your body felt numb as you clung to him. Master sat with you still wrapped around him your tears wet against his chest. His breath came in heaving gasps, his softening cock still inside you. His arms tightened around you again as he peppered your temples and neck with kisses,” I know,” he said his own voice unsteady. He pulled back and you weakly raised your face to his, “my little minx,” he said before he kissed you tenderly, “I don’t want to let go either.” He stood with you still wrapped around him, his arms supporting you and walked towards the refresher.

He sat you on the wide sink basin but didn’t back away. His fingers ran down your neck to your shoulder, his fingers brushed over the love bite he’d left the night before. “I’m tempted to cover you in these, mark you so that everyone knows exactly what you are.” He hooked his finger into your collar and pulled you forward, kissing you hard, “and this tells who you belong to. It tells them they’ll never know what it feels like to fuck your tight little cunt, or the maddening noises you make as I bend you to my will.” He ran his fingers through your folds drawing a whimper from you. He held your chin with his other hand making sure you watched as he sucked his fingers clean. “They’ll never know how sweet you taste,” he kissed you hard your mingled essences on his tongue making. It you groan wantonly. “Do you know how badly I want to leave you tied to my bed? Fuck you until you can’t walk?” His gaze seemed to burn, “I want to make sure than any man or woman that looks at you knows you’re _mine_ ,” he kissed you hard his fingers tangling in your hair. 

“Say it pet,” he growled as he pressed his forehead against yours, “say that you’re mine.”

Trembling you repeated his words, “I’m yours.” 

“Say it again,” his hand moved to your neck squeezing gently, “tell me who you belong to.”

“I’m yours,” you said your voice shaking, “I belong to you Master Kylo.”

“And who am I pet?” His lips crushed against yours leaving them swollen and throbbing.

“Commander Ren,” you gasped as he nipped your neck, “dark enforcer of the first order,” he thrust two fingers into you making you groan, “and my M-m-a-aster.” 

“You’re mine,” he kissed you again this time tenderly, curling his fingers hitting that spot that made your toes curl. “Open your eyes, look at me,” he snapped. He almost looked scared as if he needed you to keep confirming it. 

“I’m yours,” you said again your body curling towards him, “ I’m yours,” his thumb circled your nub making you cry out.

“Come for me,” he said, “come for me,” he commanded his eyes fierce, "Y/N. Come for me now.” Giving in you came all over his fingers, keening sharply. Your bones seemed to dissolve and any remaning strength left your body. His nose rubbed against yours and he closed his eyes, “Y/N,” he said it again. Not pet, not little one, but your actual name. Before now you weren’t sure he even knew your name.

“Of course I know your name,” he said frowning. He touched your temple, “I know everything you think and feel,” he looked at you as if letting all pretense drop. “I watched you for a long time before I bought you,” he stroked your cheek. “You captivated me, every time I returned to Draro’s and you were still there I wondered how? How was this gorgeous creature still there?”

“You were there?” You asked confused, “How many times?”

“A few,” he caressed your bottom lip, “mostly undercover, the last time, when I took you with me, I went as myself,” he picked up your hand and kissed the fingers.

 

“You wanted me?” His confession gave you a heady feeling, it wasn’t just technicality that you were the only one there. “But you said… you seemed disappointed that I was the only one for sale,” you frowned.

“I didn’t want to seem too interested, I knew they’d drive the price up if they knew how much I wanted you.” He looked down at you his eyes solemn, “then I saw how they kept you.” His voice faltered, “If I had known, I’d have taken you with me that first night.” He had a tear on his cheek that you wiped away, “I’m sorry I left you there,” you kissed him stroking his face.

“I meant what I said,” he wrapped his arms around you, “I cherish what is mine, you’ll never do without again.”

“You said I’m to be your concubine,” you paused for a moment, “what does that mean?”

He smiled, “You’re to be my companion, my lover, and some day, when this war is over,” he kissed your knuckles, “you’ll be the lady of my household.”

“Will you take a wife?” He thought about it his brows furrowed.

“It is not my intention to wed, or make a family. Does this bother you little one?” 

“No,” you looked down, “my children, if I were to have any, would be slaves,” you sniffled thinking of how you and your sisters were treated, “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“If a child were to come from us pet,” he tilted your face up, “they would be protected and cherished.” He stared at you almost lovingly, “They would not be slaves.” His words washed over you, he meant it, you could feel the sincerity behind his statement. Pulling him down to your lips you kissed him thoroughly, trying to convey how much his words meant to you.

“Shhh,” he said comforting you, “let’s find breakfast.” He said picking you up again, he carried you on his hip as if you were a small child. Needing the contact you buried your face in the crook of his neck trying quell your feelings they were too dangerous and too strong. “I know pet.” He said gently, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, things have been crazy here. One grandmother died and the other had a heart attack and I went through a break up that shouldn't have mattered as much as it did. 
> 
> I hope this is readable, love you guys.


End file.
